


stressed out

by TheSeerOfTime



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Gen, I Just Needed To Write This, This is DUMB, also i have no idea what ian is freaking out about, i feel really bad so ian gets my sadness, idk - Freeform, jackie uses fanfic to vent, lowercase on purpose, projecting problems onto people i write, you guys can ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeerOfTime/pseuds/TheSeerOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's hard to calm down sometimes.</p>
<p>[ i don't know. like. i really don't. you guys can ignore this. also, sorry for the shortness... i didn't want my dumb vent thing to be terribly long. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> the title is funny because ian said he didn't like blurryface

_deep breaths, deep breaths, relax, relax._

despite the curled up position, the arms over his head as if to block out the world, ian  _was_ trying to calm himself down. 

what was making him freak out, that he didn't know. he just wanted it to stop. he wanted to be calm.

that just wasn't working out the way he wanted it to. which was a bigger problem.

_more deep breaths._

wasn't that what everyone said that calmed a person down? deep breaths? or was deep breaths in combination with things--ian didn't know. he just wanted it to start working sometime soon.

he curled up tighter, trying to make himself as small as he could. which, was kind of hard for him, as he was six-foot-whatever. he still tried, either way.

it made him feel at least... _slightly_ better, y'know? even if it barely helped. he still felt like he was freaking out, despite not knowing what the cause was.

was this some kind of panic attack? maybe, maybe it was--he couldn't tell and that was getting to him, too.

_just don't think about it you'll calm down_

god, he was a mess...

...thank god nobody could see ian like this, so vulnerable, so scared nothing he could tell. 

that'd be embarrassing, no matter who it was who saw him.

he heard something from the general direction of his bedside table. probably his phone, it was muffled by his arms around his head.

frankly, he didn't care about it right now. whoever it was trying to talk him, he'd have to pretend he was okay, and he wasn't ready to do that. no matter who it was.

because pretending he was okay required effort, effort he didn't have. and besides, he was sure they'd be able to tell he was faking it, and he wasn't ready to deal with people worrying over him.

* * *

ian finally uncurled, pulling his hands away from his head, laying himself out on his bed. it was much more comfortable to lay that way, anyway, despite how the curled-up position did make him feel a bit more...safe, he supposed.

another deep breath found its way past his lips, sounding more like a sigh. he still felt like he was freaking out, but...it wasn't so bad anymore, it seemed, at this point. 

he'd be okay eventually. and he'd forget about this, eventually, only for it to happen again, and again, and again...like a broken record, or something. 

it was just how things were for ian.

and every time, it was the same...

_deep breaths, deep breaths._


End file.
